


Change

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic Character, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Platonic Romance, Trans Male Character, because finland and estonia are total weeaboos, shingeki no kyojin references, they are also the biggest dorks in the universe u can't tell me otherwise, transtalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tino cuts his hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> i need a haircut too lmao i have a mullet

‘Is your mum really okay with this?’ Eduard asked. ‘I mean, your parents are out of town. I know for a fact that you didn’t tell them and that your mum is going to flip her shit when she gets back.’

‘Ed, shut the fuck up, you’re ruining the mood.’ Tino said. ‘This shit is supposed to be ritualistic, you know. Apparently cutting your hair helps you settle, or whatever.’

‘Where the hell did you read that?’

‘…Internet. But that’s not important. Stop stalling and get to braiding.’

Eduard sighed and booted the YouTube app on his phone. He searched up ‘how to do a braid’ and Tino smacked him in the head. ‘Eduard von Bock, founder of the IT club, best friends with the captain of the archery team, programming extraordinaire, and can’t braid hair for shit.’ Tino mocked. ‘Watch and learn, motherfucker.’

Tino parted his hair in the middle and braided the right side, kicking Eduard in the shins to make sure that he was paying attention. Tino finished up the braid and twirled a small hair tie onto the end, motioning for Eduard to braid the other side. It took him a few tries and he took his time braiding. In the end, the braid looked like shit, and Tino dug in his jeans pocket for his gold star stickers and stuck one on Eduard’s collar.

‘Gold star for trying!’ he laughed.

‘So,’ Eduard said, ‘are you ready?’

Tino huffed. ‘I’ve been ready since I declared that I was a boy and told my parents to call me Tino.’

‘Okay, prepare the satellites.’

‘Done.’

‘All systems go?’

‘All clear.’

‘Prepare for launch.’

‘Countdown imminent. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.’

‘Launch!’

Tino cut off the braid that Eduard made in one clean snip. ‘First launch successful, preparing second launch.’

‘Skip countdown, systems clear.’

Tino passed the scissors to Eduard.

‘Ready to launch at any time.’

‘Launch!’

Eduard cut Tino’s second braid off in one smooth motion. ‘Second launch successful.’

Tino huffed amusedly and put his braids into two separate bags (his hair was so fucking long, he thought that he’d be nice and donate it to LocksOfLove). ‘That shit _was_ therapeutic, thank you Papa Francis.’

‘Who?’ 

‘The dude I read the thing from.’ 

‘Okay.’

‘Yep.’ 

‘Sorry to be blunt, but your hair looks like total shit.’ 

‘Asshole.’

‘You wound me.’

Tino stuck his tongue out at Eduard. ‘I look like a 70s sitcom character.’

‘Holy shit, you do. Keep it.’

‘Fuck no. Berwald will break up with me.’

‘He’ll deal.’

‘I’ll shave your eyebrows off. Dick.’

‘You wouldn’t.’

‘Try me.’

After a moment of silence, Tino and Eduard burst out laughing. ‘Okay, seriously though. You need to get your hair sorted out.’

‘I’m thinking of doing a Mohawk.’

‘I’m sure.’

Tino pushed Eduard’s head away and picked up his dad’s hair clipper. He started to shave along the hair bordering his left ear and did the same on the other side. ‘Well, I can’t really reach the back.’

Eduard took the hair clipper that was offered to him and started to shave along the nape of Tino’s neck. He continued to shave until Tino’s hair resembled an undercut with really shitty bangs. Eduard put the hair clippers on the counter. ‘Well, now you look like Levi from Shingeki no Kyojin.’

‘Blond Levi.’ Tino repeats as he gets his phone from his pocket. ‘I’m gonna snapchat everyone.’

Eduard laughs at Tino’s impersonation of Levi.

‘Well. I don’t know how to cut bangs.’

‘Shit, didn’t you cut your own hair?’

‘Yes, but I didn’t have bangs.’

‘Um. Should we go to the salon then?’

‘I guess so.’

Tino untied the piece of cloth from around his neck and brushed the hair off from his shirt. Then, he turned sideways and looked at himself in the mirror. ‘Ed… Am I flat enough?’

‘I think you’re fine.’

‘I don’t feel flat enough.’

‘Tino, you’re fine. Trust me.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes. Now let’s get you to the salon.’

* * *

 

‘Well shit, Tino. I didn’t know you were gonna get this hot.' 

‘Stop making fun of me, asshole.’

‘No, for real, your handsome looks might magically make my aromanticity disappear.’

‘You’re such a dick.’

‘You love me.’

‘No, I love Berwald.’

'Fuck you Tino.'

**Author's Note:**

> estonia and finland's relationship is actually my favourite ever i love them


End file.
